The Hogwarts' Chat Room
by oh so h a nn ah-esque
Summary: When Dumbledore allows computers in Hogwarts, a chatroom is added. Watch as the Hogwarts students and teachers all encounter each other! Romance, hatred and a whole lot of irritating humour comes into play. Now rated M for innuendoes and currently ACTIVE
1. Student's Chat Room

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the Hogwarts chat room, the made-up IDs, insults and ModeratorHannah. Even ModeratorSarah is sarah.etherealbliss on this site. Other than that, I don't own a picobyte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SmartestWitch has entered the Hogwarts' Student Chat Room**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SmartestWitch:** Hey, who's online?

**BoyWhoLived:** Harry here, Hermione? That you?

**SmartestWitch:** I thought you hated that title…and yeah, it's me.

**BoyWhoLived:** I do. But it's an easy way for people to identify me.

**TheRedKnight:** Hey Hermione, Ron here.

**SmartestWitch:** OH! Cool – hi Ron!

**PurebloodElite:** HEY! Why am I here with the Muggle-lovers? Draco here.

**DrakieMyDear:** I'm Pansy and I have to agree to with Draco. Why are we here?

**ModeratorHannah:** Because this is the only chat room where teachers don't moderate.

**CrabbeVincent:** Um…What does Mo-ode-ra-ato-ors mean?

**ModeratorHannah:** OH GOD!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CrabbeVincent** has been removed from this chat room by **ModeratorHannah** in violation of Rule 7, subsection 7.6.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PurebloodElite:** Why was Crabbe removed?

**ModeratorHannah:** He has violated Rule 7, subsection 7.6 only applicable to the Students Chat room.

**DrakieMyDear:** Define Rule 7, subsection 7.6.

**SmartestWitch:** Wow Pansy. You actually managed to form a complete sentence that makes sense!

**DrakieMyDear:** (growls) You're gonna get it Granger.

**ModeratorSarah:** Hey! No fighting in the chat room. Take it to the Duelling Club chat room, moderated by **IHateTheFullMoon**.

**ModeratorHannah:** How'd you get in here? This chat room is especially for Hogwarts students only!

**ModeratorSarah:** Snape gave me the password.

**ModeratorHannah:** Bah. It's blatant favouritism

**PurebloodElite:** I thought I was his favourite! (wibble wibble)

**SmartestWitch: **Shut up Malfoy, back to the matter. What is Rule 7, subsection 7.6?

**DrakieMyDear:** For once, I agree with her.

**GredandForge:** Rule 7, subsection 7.6 is that someone is too stupid to be in the chat room

**PurebloodElite:** What the (censored)? What are the Weasels doing here?

**ModeratorHannah:** (snickers) They were supposed to come here this year, so they still qualify for Students. They also qualify for Ex-Students.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GoyleTheRock has entered the Hogwarts' Student Chat Room**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GoyleTheRock:** Hi!

**BoyWhoLived:** What. Is. Goyle. Doing. Here? He's just as stupid – if not more – as Crabbe.

**TheRedKnight:** Mate, this is an open chat room. Anyone can enter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TheEverBeautiful, SelenaLG, PrefectAndProud, and MyPatronusIsCooler have entered the Hogwarts' Student Chat Room**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TheEverBeautiful:** Hello all, Cho Chang here.

**SelenaLG:** Luna Lovegood

**PrefectAndProud:** Ernie Macmillan

**MyPatronusIsCooler:** Susan Bones.

**TheRedKnight:** Hey all.

**GredandForge:** Oh Ickle-Ronniekins, just to say that Mum just sent a Howler to you.

**TheRedKnight:** Oh God. Not another one.

**GredandForge:** Bwahahaha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TheRedKnight has exited the chat room**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SmartestWitch:** Oh no – now he's going to be emo…better go stop him.

**BoyWhoLived:** Better you than me.

**SmartestWitch:** Harry! He's your best friend for goodness sakes. Oh well. After I get him, you're going to get it.

**BoyWhoLived:** Oh boy. I'm in for it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SmartestWitch has exited the chat room**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BoyWhoLived has changed his status to 'Hiding from Hermione'**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PurebloodElite:** Haha Potter, you're scared of a girl!

**BoyWhoLived:** Shut up Malfoy, she punched you in third year.

**DrakieMyDear:** Potter – shut your trap before I shut it for you!

**BoyWhoLived:** Bring it on, Pug Face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BoyWhoLived and DrakieMyDear have been evicted and placed in the Duelling Club chat room by ModeratorHannah and ModeratorSarah.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PurebloodElite:** You removed Potter and Pansy? That's priceless!

This is a **Moderator message** for **PurebloodElite**: Mr. Malfoy, if you don't stop being a prat, you will be evicted from this chat room.

**PurebloodElite:** (bursts into tears)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PurebloodElite has exited this chat room**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GredandForge:** That was the weirdest thing ever.

**GredandForge:** Cool.

**SelenaLG:** I think Harry and Pansy are fighting. Shall we take a look?

**GredandForge:** Great idea Lovegood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GredandForge and SelenaLG have exited this chat room to the Duelling Club chat room**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TheEverBeautiful:** Oh no. Time for dinner.

**PrefectAndProud:** I'm going.

**MyPatronusIsCooler:** I'm gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TheEverBeautiful, PrefectAndProud and MyPatronusIsCooler have exited this chat room**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat Room Is Empty

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END.**


	2. Teachers' Lounge Chat Room

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing except the chat room. Other than that, not even a cloud is mine.

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter's a little boring, but I need some suggestions from you guys! Maybe the Duelling Club or something, if you want a certain character to be displayed, tell me.

**List of Characters and Their Usernames:**

**KittyEyes:** McGonagall _Transfiguration_

**TheSlytherinHead:** Snape _Potions_

**IHateTheFullMoon:** Lupin _DADA – 3rd Yea_r

**CharmsKing:** Flitwick _Charms_

**AstronomyIsMyLife:** Sinastra _Astronomy_

**TheInnerEye:** Trelawney _Divination_

**MandrakeJuice:** Sprout _Herbology_

**SherbertLemon:** Dumbledore _Headmaster_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TheSlytherinHead has entered the Teacher's Lounge chat room**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KittyEyes:** Hello Severus

**TheSlytherinHead: **Hi Minerva.

**IHateTheFullMoon**: You people are so cold.

**KittyEyes:** Stay out of this, Remus.

**IHateTheMoon**: Sorry, it's just that Parkinson and Potter are fighting in the Duelling Club Chat Room.

**IHateTheMoon:** And I'm the moderator. (growls)

**CharmsKing:** They can't be that bad.

**IHateTheFullMoon:** Filius, if they were there in real life, Parkinson would be throwing Avada Kedavra at him.

**CharmsKing:** I'm at a loss for words.

**TheSlytherinHead:** Yeah, for once you are.

**CharmsKing:** HEY, Severus – that's so sadistic.

**AstronomyIsMyLife:** If you've forgotten, he is sadistic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TheInnerEye and MandrakeJuice have entered the Teacher's Lounge Chat Room**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TheInnerEye**: Hello all, I have predicted your deaths thrice over.

**MandrakeJuice:** God Sybil, I don't mean to sound rude, but could you stop predicting our deaths already?

**TheInnerEye:** (glares) Well, I never.

**MandrakeJuice:** What, hasn't anyone ever critiqued you?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TheInnerEye has exited this Chat Room**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KittyEyes: **Sprout, why'd you have to do that.

**MandrakeJuice:** What, she was asking for it!

**IHateTheFullMoon:** Minerva, she was.

**KittyEyes:** Well…I have to concur that she is getting on our nerves.

**TheSlytherinHead:** Yeah, and Sprout just put her in her place.

**MandrakeJuice:** You actually approve?

**TheSlytherinHead:** What, you'd prefer me NOT to?

**MandrakeJuice:** (remains silent)

**AstronomyIsMyLife:** Oh look what you lot has done. There, there, it's okay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MandrakeJuice has exited this Chat Room**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KittyEyes: **SNAPE, look at what you've done!

**TheSlytherinHead:** Oh shut up

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SherbertLemon has entered this Chat Room**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SherbertLemon:** Hello all, Albus here.

**IHateTheFullMoon:** Wow. That's random.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KittyEyes and TheSlytherinHead are currently in the middle of an argument and have thusly been relocated to the Duelling Club alongside BoyWhoLived and DrakieMyDear.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IHateTheFullMoon:** Guess I have to go now…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IHateTheFullMoon has relocated himself to the Duelling Club**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CharmsKing:** No point for me to hang around here. Almost time for dinner.

**AstronomyIsMyLife:** True.

**SherbertLemon:** BYE! ((waves spastically))

**CharmsKing:** Albus – you had coffee again. How many times must we tell you that coffee at your age either makes you hyperactive or kills you.

**AstronomyIsMyLife:** No point telling him, he forgets after awhile.

**CharmsKing:** Hmmph.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CharmsKing, AstronomyIsMyLife and SherbertLemon have exited the Chat Room**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chat Room Is Empty**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END.**


	3. Author's Note and Apologies 1

**Author's Note: **

1. Okay people, I'm sorry. I re-read the 'Teacher's Lounge Chat Room' and discovered that half of Lupin's IMs were 'IHateTheMoon'. It's supposed to be 'IHateTheFullMoon'. I'm so sorry people.

2. Also – I'm working on 'The Duelling Club Chat Room' as we speak, so it should be up within the week. Thank you!

**XOXO**

**oh so hannah-esque**


	4. The Duelling Club Chat Room

**Author's Note: **WOW! 14 reviews, you people love this story right. I'm putting some changes here, it's not only going to be a chat room, it's also going to have some underlining romance and a whole story behind it. Like a real Fan Fic. I also researched and found out that Pomona is Sprout's first name, while separating the different arguments with dividers.

**Thanks:** **Redfoxfan – **You've been reviewing since Chapter 1! You are my loyal-est fan and I really appreciate you for this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing! **((Except ModeratorHannah and the idea of course))** **ModeratorSarah** is sarah.etherealbliss. Not even that chat window is mine. **(Author runs away sobbing)**

**Warning: **To all the Draco lovers, sorry because he's a little…ah, dumb in this one. In addition, Harry fans (I'm one), Harry is not desperate.

**Characters Involved:**

**ARGUERS**

**BoyWhoLived **– Harry Potter

**DrakieMyDear –**Pansy Parkinson

**KittyEyes – **Minerva McGonagall

**TheSlytherinHead – **Severus Snape

**MODERATORS**

**IHateTheFullMoon** – Remus Lupin

**ModeratorHannah** – oh so hannah-esque character alias – Hannah A.

**ModeratorSarah **– sarah.etherealbliss character alias: Sarah C.

**AUDIENCE**

**PigSnout** – Hannah Abbot No. Not Me

**SelenaLG** – Luna Lovegood

**GredAndForge** – Who else? It's the Weasley twins.

**PurebloodElite** – Draco Malfoy

**TheSmartestWitch** – Hermione Granger

**NOW the story starts**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GredAndForge, SelenaLG and PigSnout have RE-signed into the Duelling Club Chat Room**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GredAndForge:** We made it! (woot) (does happy dance)

**SelenaLG:** Shut up guys, I have a feeling that someone's coming,

**PigSnout:** What are you psychic?

**SelenaLG:** Maybe. Maybe yes, maybe no...Who knows

**GredAndForge:** GAH! Since when did you become so mysterious, Lovegood?

**PigSnout:** Well. Maybe you guys just got dumber.

**GredAndForge:** No...maybe you just evolved too fast.

**PigSnout:** No wonder Ron complains about you so much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KittyEyes, TheSlytherinHead, DrakieMyDear and BoyWhoLived have been relocated to this chat room.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KittyEyes:** DAMMIT Remus, you (censored)

**TheSlytherinHead:** Wow. You got yourself censored.

**KittyEyes:** Shut it. At least, I'm not IMMATURE and I don't diss people like you did Pomona.

**TheSlytherinHead:** Yes. I. Did. I am a Slytherin – the Head of Slytherin to boot – and that's what we Slytherins do!

**KittyEyes:** What? As in Slytherins are pompous and overbearing?

**TheSlytherinHead: **Yes.

**TheSlytherinHead:** NO! I mean NO!

**KittyEyes:** (grins)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BoyWhoLived:** Wow. Who are they?

**DrakieMyDear:**Snape and McGonagall. Isn't it obvious?

**BoyWhoLived:** YES, Ms. Pansy-I-Think-I'm-So-Smart!

**DrakieMyDear:** Hey, at least I'm SMART and not a Muggle Lover.

**BoyWhoLived:** At least, I'm NOT a FAT LOSER like you and your 'Drakie'!

**DrakieMyDear:** ME? I'm NOT fat and Drakie is NOT a LOSER.

**BoyWhoLived:** So you're calling yourself a loser and Malfoy fat?

**DrakieMyDear:** YOU **_(censored) _**IGNORAMUS!

**BoyWhoLived:** Who are you calling a **_(censored)_**, you **_(censored) (censored) _**freak?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PurebloodElite and TheSmartestWitch have entered the Chat Room**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IHateTheFullMoon:** Harry. Don't cuss. It's a very vulgar habit.

**ModeratorHannah:** Hypocrite.

**IHateTheFullMoon:** What do you mean hypocrite?

**ModeratorHannah:** Exactly what it means. Or is the word to advanced for your brain to comprehend?

**IHateTheFullMoon:** HEY!

**BoyWhoLived:** Hey, who are YOU to diss him?

**ModeratorHannah:** I'm a student like you. Except McGonagall – sorry Prof. – gave me privilages. Is that acceptable for YOU, eh, Golden Boy?

**ModeratorSarah: **OOH! BURN!

**TheSmartestWitch:** OOH! BURN!

**DrakieMyDear: **OOH! BURN!

**PigSnout: **OOH! BURN!

**GredAndForge: **OOH! BURN!

**SelenaLG: **OOH! BURN!

**IHateTheFullMoon:** OOH! BURN!

**PurebloodElite:** Haha Potter! You got DISSED by a GIRL!

**BoyWhoLived:** Shut up, you guys.

**ModeratorHannah:** Draco, you have a very sexist view on girls. I should send my friend in Slytherin after you.

**PurebloodElite:** Uh...uh...

**ModeratorHannah:** BWAHAHA.

**BoyWhoLived:** And I need your NAME, dammit!

**ModeratorHannah:** Why don't you have a gander at my Screen Name, eh?

**BoyWhoLived:** Hannah? As in Hannah Abbot?

**PigSnout:** I'm right here, dammit!

**BoyWhoLived:** Oh. Sorry Hannah.

**TheSmartestWitch:** You know, there are many 'Hannah's here in Hogwarts.

**BoyWhoLived:** I KNOW DAMMIT!

**BoyWhoLived:** Who are you?

**ModeratorSarah:** My associate is under no circumstances obliged to answer your query.

**TheSmartestWitch:** HEY! Are you a LAWYER of some sorts?

**BoyWhoLived:** Aren't you guys the mods from the Students' Chat Room?

**ModeratorSarah:** Tcchhyeahh

**ModeratorHannah:** How do I put this with a well placed colloquism? Oh yeah. DUH!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TheSmartestWitch:** HARRY JAMES POTTER!

**GredAndForge:** Well. Hermione's being emo today.

**TheSmartestWitch:** SHUT UP!

**GredAndForge:** Yes, ma'am.

**BoyWhoLived:** Oh boy. (sighs)

**TheSmartestWitch:** I can't belive you. You don't go after Ron when he gets a Howler, but you go to him for girl help. What am I to do about you?  
**PurebloodElite:** Nothing! He's not worth it, even for you Mudblood!

**ModeratorSarah:** And he's going to get in...

**ModeratorHannah:** 5...4...3...2...1...0

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PurebloodElite cannot sign in because ModeratorSarah is using the computer to whack him around the head. (laughs evilly)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BoyWhoLived:** Sarah's a Slytherin?

**ModeratorHannah:** The only one without the stupid 'Elitist' attitude.

**BoyWhoLived:** Sarah's a pureblood? And you're anti-elitist?

**ModeratorHannah:** Sarah's a member of the Connor family. They're up there with the old wizarding families like the Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms – the good ones. And I wouldn't be a muggle-born if I was.

**TheSmartestWitch:** Are you who I think you are?

**ModeratorHannah:** It depends...who do you think I am?

**BoyWhoLived:** God. You're so cryptic, I have a headache.

**ModeratorHannah:** Explain.

**BoyWhoLived:** First, you're a cynical, sadistic...erm...person. Then you're not. Hermione seems to think you're someone, but then again, you won't tell.

**ModeratorHannah:** I can't tell everyone who I am. Besides, what would the oh so famous Harry Potter want with me?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PurebloodElite and ModeratorSarah have RE – entered the Chat Room**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ModeratorSarah:** AHA! Anyway, what did I miss?

**TheSmartestWitch:** Harry and Hannah aren't yelling at each other anymore.

**ModeratorSarah:** Oh that's good!

**PurebloodElite:** I like bunnies. Bunnies are good. So are RAINBOWS! Oh and...and...Hello Kitty:D

**Everyone:** Oh-kay...

**TheSlytherinHead:** DRACONIUM LUCIUS ALEXANDER MALFOY! 20 POINTS from SLYTHERIN for unscrupulous behaviour!

**KittyEyes:** Your students are very...er, imaginative, Severus.

**TheSlytherinHead:** Oh shut up, McGonagall! At least they're brighter than yours!

**KittyEyes:** HEY! Don't insult my students! And since when have we been on last name terms?

**ModeratorSarah:** Knock it off you two! Save it for the Teacher's Lounge!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KittyEyes and TheSlytherinHead have moved to the Teacher's Lounge Chat Room**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IHateTheFullMoon:** I guess I'd better go too...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IHateTheFullMoon has moved**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ModeratorSarah: BWAHAHA! I got the OUTTA here! (woot)

TheSmartestWitch: You're evil.

ModeratorHannah: You scare me.

BoyWhoLived: You scare me.

ModeratorHannah: HEY! Don't copy me!

BoyWhoLived: Me copying YOU? You stop copying ME!

ModeratorHannah: You frustrate me, Harry Potter. You really do. (sighs)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ModeratorHannah has signed out of the Hogwart's Chat Rooms**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END**

**Forshadowing: **Ooh – what's going to happen next? Hannah's frustrated with Harry's antics, while he's developing a liking for the cynical, sarcastic moderator...Look out for Chapter 5: Lonely Hearts.

**New Character and Sister Fics Alert:** In either Chapter 5 or 6, a new character Zoey Illis, will be added to the Chat Rooms. Screen Name: xxGlitterGlossxx. sarah.etherealbliss is writing a sister fic to this one and so is the REAL Zoey. Hopefully, they'll be published SOON!


	5. Apologies 2

I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything in awhile! I promise you guys, I'm writing it as we speak. I'll post it soon! Within the week, I swear.

-hann.


	6. The Sirens Meet The Golden Trio

**Chapter 5 **

**The Sirens + The Golden Trio ?**

**Overview: **Here's the timeline. Harry and all had been chatting on the chat rooms for about a month already. It's nearing October already, and a few days ago **(chapter 4) **Harry had met the two interesting moderators. Today, Hannah (me) has already finished one set of chatting, and a new one arises. What happens next?

**Disclaimer:** No. I don't own Harry Potter. But credit goes to me for the lovely storyline! And thank you to my friends; Sarah, Vivian and Zoey for letting me put them in the story. But then again, other than **MY** character and the storyline, I don't own a twig.

**Apologies:** I'm sorry, I know I promised this chapter last week, but I've been busy. I do have a life, but I'm sorry for being late.

**Thank You:** To all the people who have given their support!

**Note:** This part will be in story form, not chat room form. Okay – maybe partially chat room form.

**New Characters: **

**Zoey Iris:** xxGlitterGlossxx; ArsenicLove

**Vivian Carroll:** LethalInjections; PoisonLove

**New IDs:**

**Hannah A.:** FatalisticLove

**Sarah Connor:** CyanideLove

**Story Starts Now.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared blankly at the computer.

"This is utterly stupid," I said to myself, scrolling through the chat room. In reality I didn't sign off, I just went invisible. I stared at the conversation that started after I left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xxGlitterGlossxx and LethalInjections have entered the Hogwarts' Student Chat Room**

**xxGlitterGlossxx:** Hey people, Zoey Iris here

**LethalInjections:** Vivian Carroll.

**ModeratorSarah:** Hey guys, you just missed Hannah, wait – lemme change IDs.

**ModeratorSarah has signed off**

**CyanideLove has signed on**

**CyanideLove:** Ahh. That's better.

**BoyWhoLived:** You can have two IDs?

**TheSmartestWitch:** Um, duh Harry. And you're back.

**BoyWhoLived:** Well, yeah. And how?

**TheSmartestWitch:** Go to a Mod and create a new ID with them. They'll be able to authenticate it.

**xxGlitterGlossxx:** Yeah, I mean, Hannah herself has about half a dozen IDs to her name.

**LethalInjections:** Seriously? I lost count already.

**BoyWhoLived:** Hannah, as in the sadistic, sarcastic and extremely cynical moderator? Are we talking about that Hannah?

**xxGlitterGlossxx:** Typically, Sarah's the more cynical of the two but Hannah can't lighten up sometimes. Takes things too seriously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I snorted as I read the conversation. _Actually, I have a dozen_, I thought to myself. I scrolled down a little until I saw the part about me. _I am not that cynical,_ I thought, fuming inwardly. _Well, maybe I am but I can lighten up. Sheesh._ I picked up a piece of parchment from my bag and looked through my list of sign in names and passwords before turning back to the conversation.

**TheRedKnight has signed in**

**TheRedKnight:** Hey guys, heard the news? After Sarah hit Malfoy with the computer, he got so concussed; he had to go to the Hospital Wing!

**TheSmartestWitch:** How bad is it?

**TheRedKnight:** Don't know. I saw Pansy Pug-Face running after his goons screaming like a banshee.

**LethalInjections:** LoL. That's funny. But then again, she already sounds like a banshee anyway, and she's crazy enough to be one.

**TheRedKnight:** What's 'LoL'

**CyanideLove:** Laugh Out Loud. Abbreviation.

**TheRedKnight:** Oh.

**BoyWhoLived:** I have a weird feeling, guys.

**TheRedKnight:** What? You're psychic now, mate?

**BoyWhoLived:** Dunno, just that I have a feeling that someone is watching us.

**xxGlitterGlossxx:** Hannah.

**CyanideLove:** Yup, definitely Hannah. The whole gang – but Alyssa, she's in Beaubaxtons, is here. So only she could be watching.

**LethalInjection:** Talk about your big brother...or in this case big sister.

**BoyWhoLived: **Is she really that controlling?

**TheSmartestWitch:** I wouldn't say controlling.

**TheRedKnight:** Then? And how do you know?

**TheSmartestWitch:** Um, ahh...

**CyanideLove:** She's just emo. When she gets mad, she sits back, fumes for a while, plots her revenge.

**xxGlitterGlossxx:** Well, you forgot the part where her revenge plans usually come true

**LethalInjections:** Yeah, but it's worse when she's depressed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I snarled as I read that. _Okay, I am reading. But that's just mean, _I thought. "I thought I heard something," came Sarah's voice from somewhere in the Slytherin section of the computer lab. I stayed silent and stared at the light of the screen. "Dunno, could have been a snarl," piped up Vivian from the Hufflepuff section. "Hannah snarls, but I don't see her," said Zoey from Ravenclaw. "That's it, I'm signing in," I murmered.

I signed off my moderator account and signed into the one I use when I'm mad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BloodyVengeance has signed in**

**BloodyVengeance:** Now since when do the _Sirens_ talk about each other behind their back?

**xxGlitterGlossxx:** Ah…um…hi Hann.

**TheRedKnight:** Ahahahaha, you three are in for it.

**BloodyVengeance**: And? My answer please.

**LethalInjections:** Yeesh Hann, you scare me. _– waaaaaahhhh-_

**CyanideLove:** Viv – you're weird. Live with it, but don't impose it on us.

**xxGlitterGlossxx:** Okay, we're not supposed to. But we couldn't help it.

**CyanideLove:** Anyway, you were reading, so that doesn't count as behind your back.

**BloodyVengeance:** Oh yeah, but I was invisible. You didn't think I was reading until Psychic Boy here had his feeling.

**BoyWhoLived:** Leave me out of this please.

**BloodyVengeance:** Shaddup Harry.

**BoyWhoLived:** _-pouts-_

**xxGlitterGlossxx:** Sorry Hann.

**BloodyVengeance:** Mmph.

**TheRedKnight:** You people are funny.

**TheSmartestWitch:** RONALD! _–thwack-_

**TheRedKnight:** Oww…

**BoyWhoLived:** _-falls over laughing-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shook my head because I heard hysterical laughter coming from the other end of the Gryffindor section and the prelude: a sharp slapping noise. "Sheesh, can you people keep it down. I know we're chatting online to you guys, but come on!" said Zoey, standing up. "Whoa – and which one are you, Ravenclaw?" said Ron, looking at her strangely. "Zoey – thank you very much," she replied before sitting down. I distinctly heard her make a noise that sounded like, 'idiot'.

I giggled and looked back to the conversation. Then I remembered I wasn't mad anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BloodyVengeance has signed off**

**FatalisticLove has signed on**

**FatalisticLove: **I'm back in black.

**LethalInjections:** Haha, welcome back

**xxGlitterGlossxx:** Wait – now we're using our _Siren_ sign in names? Wait a sec.

**xxGlitterGlossxx and LethalInjections have signed out**

**ArsenicLove and PoisonLove have signed in**

**ArsenicLove:** Uh huh, we're back in black.

**PoisonLove:** Zoey, stop being weird. Only Hann can pull off that excessive weirdness.

**FatalisticLove:** _-whee-_ I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!

**CyanideLove:** _-shakes head-_ Sure you don't Hann. Whatever you say.

**ArsenicLove:** Aww, shaddup Sazz, let her have her fun.

**PoisonLove:** Would you like your Hannah served hyper or emo?

**CyanideLove:** Can I have normal?

**ArsenicLove:** Hann's not normal. She doesn't have a normal setting.

**FatalisticLove:** Really? So I have buttons? Or do I have one of those knob things you can twist?

**CyanideLove:** -_sighs-_

**FatalisticLove:** Hey Harry, Hermione, Ron

**ArsenicLove:** _-phew-_ She's on normal. She's being somewhat normal.

**PoisonLove**: Uh huh.

**BoyWhoLived:** You remember us?

**FatalisticLove:** Who wouldn't remember the famed _Golden Trio?_

**PoisonLove:** Greeeaatt…she's being cynical. I hate cynical.

**CyanideLove:** Shaddup.

**PoisonLove:** Well boo to you too fun sucker.

**ArsenicLove:** You both, quit it.

**CyanideLove:** Hann – no cynical-ness. Please – I don't think we could handle it.

**FatalisticLove:** Oh shaddup Sazz, listen, it's time for dinner, and I'm going up to the dorms, I'm tired.

**TheRedKnight:** You get tired?

**BoyWhoLived:** Shaddup Ron.

**ArsenicLove:** M'kays. See ya Hann.

**CyanideLove:** See yas. Meeting as usual?

**PoisonLove:** Whaddya say, clan leader?

**FatalisticLove:** Ha. Usual place, usual time. See ya.

**CyanideLove:** See ya.

**FatalisticLove has signed out**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I signed out and stood up from my corner in the Gryffindor section. I picked up my bag and was about to walk out through the main entrance, bypassing the Gryffindor entrance to avoid revealing which house I was from. Yeah, each house has its own exit from the computer lab. I noticed the Trio looking over at me. I smirked. _Let's see what happens next,_ I thought.

"Hey Zoey," I called over to the Ravenclaw. Zoey at 5'7, stood up, her being taller than me by more than 3 inches. "What," she asked, pushing her ice blonde hair – German heritage - behind her ears. She adjusted her red and black glasses. "Well, since my sister lost my Fall Out Boy CD, do you mind bringing yours?" I asked. What with Hogwarts making an exception to computers working here, they also included musical devices. "Nah – no problem, I'll bring it if you bring Green Day," she replied, grinning.

"**WHAT?** Sophie **LOST** your **FALL OUT BOY CD**? As in your Limited Edition 'Dark Skies and Underdogs Under The Cork Tree' Fall Out Boy CD?" said Sazz, standing up in a rage from the Slytherin side. Sophie was my thirteen year old sister in Slytherin. "Uh…yeah, cool your jets Sazz, no biggie," I said, trying not to betray the fact that I was really upset about that. What? Not to sound superficial or anything, but I really loved that CD. Sazz – or Sarah was the extremely cynical Slytherin Moderator. She was about 5'8, a little taller than Zoey, but thinner. She too wore a pair of glasses, but they were thin silver frames. Sazz glared at me, her dark eyes scaring the heck out of me.

"No biggie? Hann – you were saving up all your 'muggle' pocket money for that CD," said Vivian, leaning against a wall. Vivian was the most tolerant and the nicest. A little zany and too cynical though. Actually – all my friends are cynical. She was the only one who could – generally stand my excessive emo-ness. The tallest at almost 6'0 even, she looked like a model. But she was a model with curves. Her pale brown hair was piled into a messy bun.

"Oh shaddup Viv, anyway – I have some stuff I want to do. See ya later," I said, walking out and towards the dorms. Little did I know that someone was following me.

**Harry's Point Of View**

"Ahh – I think I'm going to go drop my bag off at the dorm before going down to dinner," I said to Ron and Hermione. "Ah – no problem mate. Want us to come along," asked Ron. Hermione elbowed him savagely in the ribs. "Ron, why don't we save a seat for him?" said Hermione, through gritted teeth. Ron shot her a death glare while massaging his lower ribs. "Fine," he mumbled, and followed her reluctantly out of the lab. I stifled laughter, watching them. Hermione was a regular Mrs. Weasley.

The three girls stood up. "Well Sirens, we don't wanna be late for dinner," said the ice blonde one. "Ha – no worries there; what with us and our speed," said the Slytherin, grinning. "Hey, who's table are we supposed to sit at today," she asked. "Uh – it was supposed to be our esteemed head chowhound, but since she's not here…" said Vivian – the Hufflepuff, shrugging.

"We are not sitting at my table, my house will kill us," said the Slytherin, shaking her head_. No doubt they would. Head of those would be the King of Prats; Malfoy,_ I thought. "Well, I don't think we can sit at my table, they'll yell at us for being too loud," replied the blonde girl. "FINE – we'll sit with the boring stiffs. But if Hann comes down, we shift. Okay?" said Vivian.

They walked past me, and Vivian stopped. "Hey Harry," she said. I looked at her. Not that hard, since she was a little taller than me. "Yeah," I replied, grabbing my bag. "If ya wanna catch her, I would suggest you hurry 'cause you don't know where she went," she said, nonchalantly walking away.

She muttered something and immediately a set of golden sparkles followed her trail. I looked curiously at them and hurried out.

At the exit to the lab, there were four sets of sparkles; golden, grey, blue and a purple trail that led away from the other three. I looked behind me to see if I had a trail. I didn't. I ran off, following the purple trail.

The set of purple sparkles led through a series of corridors and passageways that were vaguely familiar but strange. I was too fixated on the trail of purple sparkles. It reminded me of that book that Dudley threw out the window when he was three. 'The Nutcracker' There was a Sugarplum Fairy in there dressed in purple. _Oh great, now I'm going to visualize her as a Sugarplum Fairy,_ I thought to myself, fuming inwardly. _Wait – I didn't even get a clear view of her face. I only got a glance at her smirk, very Malfoy-like, but way more feline._

Unfortunately, I crashed right into her.

**Hannah's Point Of View**

I walked wearily to Gryffindor tower. I was so tired, I almost fell asleep walking. _I guess I have to conquer that fear of nightmares someday,_ I thought. _Ooh, but Harry was cute with a capital C. ACK – why am I thinking about how cute he is? _I whacked my head against the wall. I shook it off and walked a little more down the corridor.

"Why aren't you at dinner, girl," said Peeves, taking me by surprise. I blinked. "Peeves, I eat heart attacks. Don't give me one," I said, quoting the emo line. He gave me a strange look before zooming off, cackling madly. I rolled my eyes and walked on.

Suddenly, someone whacked into me.

"Oww…." I groaned, sinking to the floor. "I'm so sorry," stammered the person. "I wasn't watching where I was walking, again, I'm sorry," I looked up. God – it was Harry Potter! "Erm…hi, mind giving me a hand," I asked. He stuck out a hand and hoisted me up. "Ow…where ya headed? I'm headed up…" I started. "Dorms? Yeah, I heard," he said, grinning.

"Ha, come on, shall we go up?" I asked. "Wait – which house are you in," he asked, stopping dead in his tracks. "I'm in Gryffindor, silly. Come on," I urged. "Fine," he said, smiling slightly.

We walked up towards the Fat Lady. I watched him. His body language clearly said that he was hiding something, regret or guilt. I sighed. People like that frustrated me even though I wanted to help. "Felix Felicis," I said softly to the portrait. "Nice to see you with a friend, Hannah," she said. I scowled. "I do have friends, just none in this house," I protested. She gave me a knowing look before swinging open.

"Let me put my stuff away, I'll be right down for dinner," I said quickly to Harry. I ran up to the dorms and put my stuff away. I put on a swipe of lip balm and ran downstairs, tripping in the process. "Ow! I'm not okay," I declared. Harry shook his head and helped me up. "A Klutz, I Am," I said. Harry burst into laughter.

We went out and sprinted down to the Entrance Hall.

"Haha…that…was…fun…shall…we…go…in?" I said, pausing in between words for breath. Harry nodded and we dashed in. "Hey Hann! Gryffindor table?" yelled Vivian from the Hufflepuff table. I laughed and nodded. She and the other Sirens stood up while I made for the end of the Gryffindor table – where I usually sat. "Oh no, you're sitting with us," said Harry, pulling me towards the 'popular' Gryffindor side. I gave him a blank stare. "You and your friends are sitting with us," he repeated. I grinned and walked with him.

I sat down next to Harry. Next to me was Vivian, on her other side Zoey with Ron, Hermione and Sarah in front of us. "Whoa, you're a Slytherin?" said Hermione in disbelief. "Yeah, got a problem with that," asked Sazz in her tough girl way. I guess Sarah was intimidating but in a totally different way from the rest of the Slytherins. While the normal Slytherins were scary in a very smooth and polished way, as were her parents; she was scary in a punk-ish sort of way. "No, nothing wrong," stammered Hermione. With good reason to, if someone made Sazz angry, let's just say that they would be the recipient of something that no one would want to think about.

"Ahh…okay, moving on," said Zoey with a cheesy grin. "So Hannah, you're in Gryffindor? How come we've never seen you around before" asked Hermione. "Don't know. People don't normally notice me," I replied, taking some shepherd's pie. "So all of you are from the different houses? Why don't you sit with them," asked Ron, stopping his momentum of eating. I stiffened up and stopped eating.

"Hann – don't freak, this bunch just doesn't know," said Vivian, patting me on the head. I looked up and growled at her. "Haha emo kitty, you don't scare me," she said, smirking. "Anyway – we don't fit in at our houses anyway," "Oh really, why?" asked Hermione. "Just 'cause I'm not Pro Purebloods only, I'm ostracized from the Slytherins," said Sarah, who was poking at a peppermint humbug. I distinctly heard several members of the Gryffindor community exhale heavily. "I'm dreamy like Luna there. And I hate studying! What do you think?" said Zoey. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a girl who's too loud for Hufflepuff. Have you ever heard of a loud Hufflepuff?" said Vivian. "No…but I have heard of a weird one," teased Zoey. "I don't have a problem!" said Vivian, pointing to the air. "Yeah huh, sure you don't," chorused the rest of us.

"Now that we are all fed and watered," announced Professor Dumbledore. I snorted. "I have a few announcements to make," He looked at me. "I hope that you all will listen as this definitely concerns you," I made a gesture and mouthed 'What'. He knows I have a streak.

"As you all know, Halloween or All Hallows Eve is coming up," The students cheered. I fell off my chair. "Ow. My eardrums are in pain," I winced. The Gryffindors laughed. "Clumsy aren't you," said Harry, laughing. "Shaddup Potter," I scowled. He pulled me up and I sat back on my chair.

"Now that Miss Allen's display has ended," said Dumbledore, chuckling. I glared at him. "We are not going to have a Halloween Feast," The hall was silent for a moment before bursting into furious whispers of 'Why' and 'How'. "Now, we are going to have a Halloween Dance instead,"

Again, whispering ensued.

"On the 31st of October, it is open to all students fourth year and above," The third years started making little noises of protest. "Though, if an older student invites a younger student, he or she may go," They still protested. "For that night, curfew does not exist," Everyone lit up.

"The theme is masquerade and costumes must be worn, but they must be decent," he said stressing the word. I laughed to myself. "And of course, dates are compulsory," he finished. "Aww hell, I'm never getting a date," mumbled Vivian. I rolled my eyes.

I got up along with the rest of my gang and we walked over to the staircases. "Well, how 'bout it? We have three weeks to snag a date to the Halloween Dance," said Sazz, leaning against the banister. "Hah – that's rich. Dates, I'd probably get a rock," snorted Zoey. "What, you want Goyle as a date?" I said, faking shock. Zoey smacked me. We all burst into laughter. "Hey, we talk about this later. Same place, same time," said Vivian, pulling Zoey away from me.

"Great…see ya," I said, rolling my eyes. I headed up the stairs with Zoey, while Sarah headed to the Slytherin rooms near the dungeons, and Vivian to Hufflepuff near the kitchens. Vivian gets the food. She's got the best position.

"See ya Hann, well, later," said Zoey. She ran off to the Ravenclaw common rooms near the library. I walked off to the Fat Lady.

**Harry's Point Of View**

"Well mate, now we have to get dates," said Ron, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You got any idea?" I asked. Ron turned the same colour as his hair. "Well – I was thinking about asking H-Hermione," he stuttered. I grinned. "Well go ahead and ask her before someone else does," Ron nodded and ran off.

_And then who am I supposed to go with,_ I thought to myself. I saw the Sirens – as they were known at the bottom of the staircase. They laughed before splitting up. _I guess that's where the Slytherin common room is – near the dungeons, typical_, I thought as Sarah ran down to the dungeons.

I spotted Hannah walking alone. I ran off to catch up with her, although my head was filled with sugarplum fairies.

**END**

Well, Harry's met Hannah face to face, the Sirens get along with the Golden Trio. But what goes on during these secret meetings? And the Sugarplum fairy, Harry's got a weird thought process.


	7. The Important Note You All Must Read

Good afternoon all,

Hannah the authoress here and I know I haven't updated in months. Truth be told, I have writer's block. This is horrible. I have absolutely no motivation to write and I'm just…I'm stuck.

I am stuck in a tunnel.

If someone could just give me a glimmer of an idea – I know this is pathetic, but honestly, I am desperate; I could maybe start up again.

Save me people.


	8. The Challenge

Welcome to the Chapter Six of the Hogwarts Chatroom. I apologize profusely for my lack of writing and thusly am going to write a nice long chapter in lieu of this. Consider this a gift from me. I really appreciate the barrage of reviews I got from everyone. By the way, there is NO SLASH in this story. Although I must say that I'm working on one such story – to all who are interested, it will be found in my other account; **Everlasting Devastation**.

As usual:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. The entire franchise belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Other than the plotline and anything you don't find in the book or movie, I do not own a leaf.

**Warning:** Non-HBP compliant, Ginny-bashing. Mentions of sexuality. Implied HPDM.

**Thank You: **

**Owl of the Night** – for your words of support

**luver-of-horses **– for your idea. I promise I'll use it somewhere.

**SadisticDevastation** – for helping me with this chapter. Love you Zoe!

Please note that I will not put a list of character screen names in here, so you will have to refer to previous chapters to refresh your memory. This **IS** Sixth Year. As always, please rate and review.

Now our story can start.

**The Student's Chatroom.**

**BoyWhoLived:** So, who here has a date for the Halloween Dance?

**TheRedKnight:** I know I don't.

**TheEverBeautiful:** I'm going with the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Roger Davies.

**PigSnout:** Oh? Good for you Cho. I have yet to find a date.

**BoyWhoLived:** Why don't you ask Hermione, Ron?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TheRedKnight has signed off**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BoyWhoLived:** Stupid bugger. He always goes running off when anyone mentions date and Hermione and him in the same sentence. _–fumes-_

**DrakieMyDear:** Well, it is sort of expected of the Weasel.

**BoyWhoLived:** Hmm. I have to agree with you Parkinson. So are you taking the Ferret?

**DrakieMyDear:** Well, he hasn't asked me…yet.

**BoyWhoLived:** Are you sure about that? Because I thought I saw him and Daphene Greengrass looking very comfortable near the lake.

**DrakieMyDear:** WHAT?! That black-hearted insolent tart! I'm going to curse her into the next century!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DrakieMyDear has signed off in search of GreenIsMyName**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SadisticDevastation:** Well Potter, you know how to push her buttons. I applaud you for that.

**BoyWhoLived:** Thank you…where the hell did you come from?

**SadisticDevastation:** I've always been here. Let's just say I have a knack for invisibility…much like your precious girlfriend.

**BoyWhoLived:** I do not have a girlfriend.

**CrimsonNight:** I'll gladly volunteer!

**BoyWhoLived:** Ginny, I'm very sorry but I'm not interested

**CrimsonNight:** So you've been toying with my feelings and you're GAY?! Oh my god – that's why you've been fighting with Malfoy! You're secretly gay with HIM!! OH MY GOD.

**PurebloodElite:** I AM NOT GAY WITH POTTER.

**CrimsonNight:** Or so you say. Maybe it's all unresolved sexual tension.

**BoyWhoLived:** WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BRAIN?!

**PurebloodElite:** WHAT THE FUCK WEASELETTE?!

**CrimsonNight:** I must inform the masses. Harry Potter is off the market due to DRACO MALFOY. The girls will be heartbroken.

**SadisticDevastation:** As interesting as this is, that will give Slytherin a bad name. Ginny, if you do anything of the sort, I will make sure that you will find yourself at the top of Astronomy Tower with absolutely no recollection of how you got there. Then I will push you off. Doesn't that sound pleasant?

**CrimsonNight:** _-whimpers-_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CrimsonNight has signed off.**

**EverlastingDevastation has signed in**

**SadisticShinigami has signed in**

**CyanideLove has signed in **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CyanideLove: **What's this about Golden Boy and the Ferret being gay with one another?

**EverlastingDevastation:** HARRY! Have you told Ginny yet? She must be heartbroken.

**BoyWhoLived:** SHE STARTED IT. Wait – who are you?

**EverlastingDevastation:** Wouldn't you like to know. I'd rather you didn't…for now.

**SadisticDevastation:** I like your style. Tormenting Golden Boy is always fun, isn't it?

**EverlastingDevastation:** Thank you. Well, being in the same house as him does have its advantages.

**BoyWhoLived:** YOU'RE IN THE SAME HOUSE?!

**SadisticShinigami:** Good Lord Potter, stop using the damn caps lock key. I swear, I'll make you EAT the damn keyboard.

**BoyWhoLived:** _-whimpers-_

**PurebloodElite:** WHAT THE FUCK IS A SHINIGAMI?

**SadisticShinigami:** For the love of Merlin, a Shinigami is a death god in Japanese culture, or commonly known as Azreal.

**PurebloodElite:** You scary person.

**CyanideLove:** She isn't THAT scary. In fact, she's only scary if she gets mad. I bet the one who's perpetually scary is Miss EverlastingDevastation up there.

**BoyWhoLived:** SadisticDevastation is scarier.

**SadisticDevastation:** Thank you for the compliment. But, if you want true horror, if EverlastingDevastation and I joined forces, you lot would be dead before you could lift your wand.

**CyanideLove:** I can only imagine.

**BoyWhoLived:** I don't want to imagine.

**EverlastingDevastation:** Well Harry, I would imagine that you're VERY curious now. Aren't you?

**BoyWhoLived:** Admittedly, yes.

**SadisticDevastation:** Hey Everlasting, why don't you set a challenge for Mr. Potter up there? Like, you both HAVE to meet at the Halloween Dance?

**PurebloodElite:** Spoken like a true Slytherin.

**SadisticDevastation:** Shut up Malfoy. Do you want to look like a panda?

**PurebloodElite:** No ma'am.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EverlastingDevastation:** Oh yes. So Harry, here is your challenge. Are you ready?

**BoyWhoLived:** I'm listening.

**EverlastingDevastation:** We have one month until the Halloween Dance. I give you that long to guess who I am.

**SadisticShinigami:** Well, that's a bit long, isn't it?

**EverlastingDevastation:** Shut up. I think it's perfectly adequate for him. Judging from his performance from the Triwizard Tournament.

**BoyWhoLived:** And how will I know if I guessed correctly?

**EverlastingDevastation:** I will be online after dinner. You open a separate window and tell me who you think I am. Then I will tell you yes or no.

**BoyWhoLived:** If I guess correctly?

**EverlastingDevastation:** Then you get a reward.

**BoyWhoLived:** If I guess correct, then you'll have to go out with me.

**PurebloodElite:** Well Potter, I never knew you had it in you to take advantage.

**SadisticDevastation:** Wait – there's more. As in what happens if you guess WRONG.

**BoyWhoLived:** Uh-oh.

**PurebloodElite:** You're in for it Potter. _–laughs- _

**EverlastingDevastation:** If you guess wrong, you'll have to find out at the Halloween Dance besides getting a punishment.

**BoyWhoLived:** I don't want to know what the punishment is.

**SadisticDevastation:** I do.

**SadisticShinigami:** This is really getting interesting.

**EverlastingDevastation:** I'll sic SD on you besides another punishment that I will come up with.

**SadisticDevastation:** I'm not a dog but I'll gladly punish him.

**BoyWhoLived:** I'm really scared now.

**EverlastingDevastation:** And all of you currently reading - you are my witnesses. Let the challenge begin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EverlastingDevastation has signed off**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SadisticDevastation:** Well Potter, I have to say that if you don't solve this enigma – you're screwed.

**BoyWhoLived:** …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1st October**

Harry woke up from an uneasy sleep. Now, he wasn't exactly dreaming of Voldemort rather, he dreamt of what the two unknown people, Sadistic and Everlasting Devastation; would do to him if he didn't find out who EverlastingDevastation was. He got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He took a quick look at himself in the mirror. With bloodshot eyes and even wilder hair, he looked half-mad. That would have been an accurate description as he had almost driven himself mad with the challenge she had set him_. Even the Triwizard Tournament didn't do this to me_, he thought, running a hand through his hair. "Have you become Malfoy, Harry?" asked Ron, jerking him out of his thoughts. "You've been looking in that mirror for five minutes already," Harry blushed. "Sorry mate, just worried," he muttered. "If it's about that EverlastingDevastation chick – I'd say you have nothing to worry about," said Ron, cheerily. "Easy for you to say. You won't get punished if you DON'T guess who it is," muttered Harry.

**Girls' Dormitory**

Hermione jumped onto Hannah's bed. "WAKE UP HANNAH," she yelled. Hannah woke with a start. "Hmm? WHAT?! Where're the fire, emergency, something retarded like that?" she said, thrashing around. Hermione sat up from her position on the floor – Hannah's thrashing had thrown her onto the floor. "If you're going to wake up like that, remind me not to sit on the bed then," she said. Hannah smirked. "Fine then," she said, getting up and walking into the bathroom.

After performing her morning ablutions, she began brushing her shoulder length black hair. "You know what Hermione, I'm bored of this hairstyle," she commented. "Oh? Well, you could always tie it up or something," said Hermione who was idly turning the pages of her Ancient Runes book. "That's not drastic enough – I know what to do," she said. She picked up a pair of scissors and began chopping her hair into uneven layers. "HANNAH – WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Hermione. "I'm cutting my hair. It's boring enough with the colour, so why not give it new life?" she replied. The finished result was a messy, short hairstyle. Hannah peered at herself in the mirror. "Oh great, now I look like a female Harry. I don't need that," she said. She muttered a few words and her hair had red streaks through the fringe. "Oh my God," said Hermione before she fainted.

Hannah rolled her eyes. She proceeded to line her eyes with black eyeliner and paint her lips a dark red. "_Locomotor Mortis_," she said and began levitating the unconscious Hermione down the stairs.

**Great Hall**

As Hannah walked into the Great Hall, the students went silent in shock. Who was this girl? She looked so different. A girl with blonde hair with black streaks walked up to her. "Hello Hannah. I have to say, this new look suits you better," she said. Hannah blinked in shock. "How do you know me?" she said. "Oh, I know almost everything," replied the girl. "Everyone knows me as Cath," "Nice to meet you Cath, you know who I am," said Hannah, shaking the outstretched hand. "Hannah Allen. Lovely display during dinner the other night. So, do enlighten me; what prompted this amazing change of both persona and appearance?" she asked. Hannah flushed red. "Well – I decided that I was sick of being some sort of Good Samaritan type. So this is the final change," she said. Cath nodded. "Plausible reasoning. Well, I'll be seeing you around. Maybe I'll partner you in Potions or something," She nodded slightly and turned to the Slytherin table.

Hannah looked at her retreating back before turning to go to the Gryffindor table.

**Gryffindor Table**

"This seat taken?" asked a voice from behind him. "Hmm? Oh no, it's not," said Harry, who was concentrating on his breakfast. He felt someone brush against him and sit down. He turned to see a short haired girl with red and black hair. "Who are you?" he asked. She turned. "Harry, you can't say that you don't know me," she said, slowly and carefully. She leaned over and grabbed a piece of toast from his plate. "Hey! That was my toast…wait, Hannah?!" he exclaimed. "Bingo," she said, taking a bite. "You look…wow…different," he said. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked. "Don't know – just that Snape's going to have a fit," he said, eyeing her outfit. With a loosely tied red tie, ripped black tank top over a white collared shirt; it was not your usual uniform. That added to the black silk gloves, charcoal grey military jacket and new hairstyle…well, it could be safely said that the teachers were going to be shocked.

Ron looked up from his plate. "Bloody Hell! Who are you?" he exclaimed. "Nice to see your face Ron. I had wondered whether you disappeared," she quipped. "Oh…hello Hannah. Where's Hermione?" he asked. "I believe she's running a bit late," she replied, idly poking at her omelet. "Hermione and late? That should NEVER be in the same sentence," he said slowly. "Well, true. And speaking of late, we are if we don't get to Potions," Ron sighed. "Yes, Potions. That's exactly what I need, to see that git's face so early in the morning," he mumbled. Hannah rolled her eyes and sauntered off to the dungeons.

**Dungeon One**

"Mr. Potter, Weasley, nice to see that you've showed up. 5 points from Gryffindor, each," said Snape. Harry and Ron glowered for a minute before walking to the two available seats, Ron next to Hermione while Harry was stuck with Malfoy. "All of you against the wall now!" he barked. The Gryffindors quickly stood and ran for the wall while the Slytherins took their own sweet time. "I will now be choosing your Potions partners for the rest of the year," Not a word was uttered. In Snape's current mood, to speak was suicide. "When I call your name, please take a seat,"

"Weasley, Zabini,"

"Granger, Parkinson,"

"Patil, Bulstrode,"

"Finnegan, Greengrass,"

"Longbottom, Connor,"

It went on until every Slytherin was paired with a Gryffindor. "Oh? Miss Southenboard? We seem to be missing a Gryffindor," he said, noting

Suddenly there was a loud explosion in the corridor outside accompanied by shouts and cursing.

"DAMN YOU! NOW HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" yelled a female voice. Her voice dropped and then you could hear a frightened whimper from her opponent before they probably ran away. The door burst open and a glowering Hannah stomped in. She had a black eye, several cuts and bruises and a ripped outfit. "Miss Allen, 10 points from Gryffindor for tardiness," said Snape, smirking. "Does it look like I care?" she muttered. "5 more points for answering back. Now, please sit next to Miss Southenboard as she will be your Potions partner for the rest of the year," he said, thinking that this would provoke the enraged Gryffindor even more. "Oh cool, she's fine by me," she replied nonchalantly, bringing all her belongings to the seat. Snape spluttered before turning red. His face was clearly visible but the students didn't notice. They were too shocked about the Gryffindor who openly admitted that she was on friendly speaking terms with a Slytherin.

**After Class**

"That was so cool Hannah, you stood up to that git!" said Sarah. Hannah winced. "You can blame that damn Daniel Warwick. He jumped me in the corridor and we fought until I threatened to castrate him and feed his severed -" Sarah cut her off. "OKAY HANNAH. You've used that threat on a lot of people and as of yet, nothing has happened. But you are not allowed to feed ANYONE'S testicles to a rabid Crup," she said, lowering her voice to a whisper. Hermione winced when she heard. "Hannah – please don't tell me that's a punishment," she said. "Well Hermione, in general, people do consider that a punishment. But if you want to think of it as a privilege, then go right ahead. Of course, that would mean that I have to use someone as a sacrifice. Ron, perhaps?" replied Hannah in a conversational tone. Sarah paled. "That is just sick. Sick and wrong," she said, pretending to heave. "What is so sick and wrong? I'd be glad to use it in one of my torture schemes," said a voice from behind them.

They turned around. "Oh, hey Cath," said Hannah. "Wait – you're ACTUALLY on speaking terms with her? That's a very useful ally to have," said Sarah. "Sure I am, and together, we will rule the world," she replied. "So Hannah, tell me. What is this method that Sarah says is so sick and wrong?" At that, they began chatting about various torture methods, how Sarah believes that castration is not a good threat to use and how Ron was supposed to become a sacrifice victim. "Hey mate, what's castration?" asked Ron. Harry's eyes widened and he went pale before whispering the meaning into Ron's ear. Ron immediately fainted. "Oh for the love of…_Enervate_!" exclaimed Hermione, awakening the unconscious Ron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was lost in thought.

Throughout the whole day, his mind was preoccupied with the notion of who was EverlastingDevastation. And Hannah's talk of various torture methods with Catherine Southenboard didn't help ease his jumpy nerves. During Potions, he accidentally passed Draco the wrong ingredient and the whole potion blew up. That resulted in 15 points being taken from Gryffindor which added to the amount of points taken made 40 points. During Charms, he didn't watch his wand work and accidentally sent a carving knife chasing after Professor Flitwick. Another 10 points gone. And during lunch he put his elbow in his mash. So basically he messed up everything.

_Damn you, EverlastingDevastation._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah was worried.

Harry was persistently absent-minded today. He messed up his potion, his charm and his lunch. Even now in Transfiguration, it didn't seem like he was going to be able to transfigure his mouse into a notebook. He prodded his mouse and all it did was turn fuchsia. Hermione, his partner, rolled her eyes and turned it into a fuchsia notebook.

"Harry seems a little out of it today, doesn't he?" asked Zoey, peering curiously at Harry who was looking at the fuchsia notebook. "Hmm? Well, I guess he is. He's still the same old blur Harry to me though," said Hannah, looking away. "Well, you're out of it too. What fashion rebel possessed you to do this drastic makeover? And why haven't any of the professors deducted any points yet?" she asked. "That, I don't know. And well, I was bored. When you're bored, you want to reinvent yourself. So instead of invisible Hannah, I'm Look-At-Me Hannah,"

But in truth, she was out of it for one very good reason. And no one knew except herself.

_Are you going to solve it, Harry?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was Chapter Six. The style of writing is different, no? I've developed it a little more. So R&R and as you can see, I've left you with a bit of a cliffhanger. But of course you'll be able to solve it, won't you?


	9. Panicky

Welcome to the Chapter Seven of the Hogwarts Chatroom. I am going to try my best to update regularly with long chapters. Again, I must remind you that there is NO SLASH in this story and to all who want a slash story, it is in my other account; **Everlasting Devastation**.

As usual:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. The entire franchise belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Other than the plotline and anything you don't find in the book or movie, I do not own a kilobyte. If you don't know what that is go look it up.

**Warning:** Non-HBP compliant.

Please note that I will not put a list of character screen names in here, so you will have to refer to previous chapters to refresh your memory. This **IS** Sixth Year. As always, please rate and review.

Now our story can start.

* * *

**Dinner; Great Hall**

Harry was yet again, lost in thought.

"Harry…Harry…HARRY!" yelled someone, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? What? HERMIONE – you don't have to yell," said Harry. Hermione looked very much like a peeved mother hen. "I'm sorry Harry; it's just that you were off in the land of the fairies. Not to mention that you've got your elbow in your mash," pointed out Hannah, lazily transfiguring her pumpkin juice into lemonade. "Why'd you do that? Pumpkin juice is nice," said Ron. However, since he had a mouth full of food at that moment, his speech was somewhat impaired and he sprayed food everywhere. Hannah wrinkled her nose.

"Ew Ron. Could you please say it, not spray it?" she said, disgustedly. "_Scourgify_" Immediately, the remnants of Ron's food and the mash on Harry's elbow disappeared. "Thanks Hannah," mumbled Harry. Zoey just stared at the pair. They were so irritatingly cute and she wondered when they would ever admit that. At that point, Sarah and Catherine strolled over from the Slytherin table. "Hello Harry, you look positively embarrassed," said Sarah. "My Potter, looking more…dazed than usual," commented Catherine. Harry blushed red and mumbled something about having to get to the computer room. "Oh sure. Probably chatting to your online girlfriend, eh Potter?" said Sarah. "Indeed, he may be having some clandestine erotic and lust-filled romance with this girl…or boy as may be the case," said Catherine. Harry turned as red as Ron's hair and stormed off.

"Oh my, I think we may have touched a nerve," she said. Sarah, Hannah and Zoey burst into raucous laughter thus drawing more attention to themselves while Hermione tried to suppress a smile. Ron looked ruffled. "That wasn't very nice or polite. A man's orientation shouldn't be questioned like that or made a joke of," he said in a very drama-queen like way. "Ron, where did you learn to use five-syllable words?" said Hannah, sarcastically. Ron scowled while she flounced off. "I swear, she could be a female Fred or George," he muttered. Zoey and Sarah grinned while Hermione rolled her eyes. None of them noticed the second Slytherin slink off into the shadows.

* * *

**Separate Window**

****

* * *

**Boy Who Lived has just signed in**

* * *

**BoyWhoLived:** Hey EverlastingDevastation

**EverlastingDevastation:** Harry, you can call me E.D.

**BoyWhoLived:** Okay.

**BoyWhoLived:** Can I have a clue?

**EverlastingDevastation:** I gave you one. I'm in your house.

**BoyWhoLived:** Can I know what gender are you?

**EverlastingDevastation:** That would be too much of a clue.

**EverlastingDevastation:** Besides, who knows? I may just not be in your house but maybe in one of your classes.

**BoyWhoLived:** Are you trying to deliberately confuse me?

**EverlastingDevastation:** Wow, you know a word that has more than three syllables.

**BoyWhoLived:** Don't insult my intelligence. You're comparing me to Ron and stop straying from the question.

**EverlastingDevastation:** I'll pretend I didn't hear that. He might get insulting if it just…slips.

**BoyWhoLived:** Why not? I'm never going to guess who you are so if you tell, it doesn't really matter. SadisticDevastation is just going to kill me anyway.

**SadisticDevastation:** Damn straight, Potter. I definitely will. And is this your lusty lover?

**EverlastingDevastation:** WHAT?! No. And don't say that ever again, it sounds disgusting.

**BoyWhoLived:** How the hell did you get here?

**SadisticDevastation:** My background gave me some proficient computer skills. I'm a hacker by training.

**BoyWhoLived:** Well, okay…Get out of here.

**SadisticDevastation:** Yes sir. But don't forget – I'll be watching.

* * *

**SadisticDevastation has logged out**

* * *

**BoyWhoLived:** Good Godric, she scares me.

**EverlastingDevastation:** Don't I scare you?

**BoyWhoLived:** In a different way.

**EverlastingDevastation:** I should be offended.

**BoyWhoLived:** I didn't mean it that way!

**EverlastingDevastation:** I'll see you tomorrow and be sure to have a guess for me.

* * *

**EverlastingDevastation has logged out**

* * *

Somewhere, a laptop blinked in the darkness and emitted a little beep. The owner sighed and wondered whether he was ever going to get it. That person then proceeded to draw the heavy curtains of the four-poster bed around and tried to fall asleep.

Harry on the other hand began gently whacking his head against the computer screen. One could hear a soft tapping sound as he did so. "Is your head really that hollow?" asked a cold voice behind him. "Because from the sound – it probably is," Harry turned around.

Zoey Iris stood there, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"Oh God, what do you want?" he asked. Although he truly liked being with the Sirens, the Ravenclaw was one of the most unbearable aside from the perpetually hyperactive Hufflepuff. Actually come to think of it, he hadn't seen her lately. Zoey had a knack for pointing out the obvious and she constantly gloated if she had a secret that you didn't know. "I was just coming here to ask whether you'd seen Hannah. She disappeared shortly after you left," she said, annoyed. Harry rolled his eyes. "No – I have not seen her. If I had, I would have known as she is in my house," he said petulantly. Her sapphire eyes flashed angrily. "Well, I'll leave you to your stupidity then," she huffed before storming away.

Harry rubbed his temples before walking up to Gryffindor Tower. On his way, he just so happened to bump into Draco Malfoy whom decided to throw a few insults at him, adding one about Lily Potter. Harry was enraged enough to hex him until he was barely recognizable before resuming to trudging on his way.

* * *

During the course of the two weeks, people set up dates for the dance and began planning their costumes. Ron still had no date while Hermione was agreeing to meet Seamus Finnegan there. This of course made Ron quite irate and he proceeded to deal with his denial and anger in a non-productive way by sulking in his dormitory while spending the rest of his free time going outside and yelling himself hoarse. For the Sirens, Zoey had managed to find a quiet but thoroughly nice Hufflepuff boy to go with. Sarah was meeting her Secret Admirer there and Vivian was going stag. Hannah said that she was meeting someone there but she wouldn't say who. Harry on the other hand was panicking.

"What am I going to do, what am I going to do," muttered Harry, pacing the floor. He had pitched fourteen names and all of them came up wrong. He racked his brain for someone else. "I don't know mate but I reckon you should stop pacing for one?" asked Dean Thomas, lazing in a chair. Harry stopped and shot him a glare worthy of Draco Malfoy. "What is it that you're so worried about? Someone might think that you've gotten someone knocked up or something," Harry sighed – a very effeminate thing to do. "Dean, do you ever use the Hogwarts Chatrooms?" he asked. Dean blinked. "I would but I don't. It's too easy to get wrapped up in something like that. What, something happened online? It happens you know," he said. Dean, being Muggle-born and perfectly in tune with everything Muggle, knew the dangers of a chatroom. Upon finding out about the dangers of the internet, pornography and chatrooms, his mother had implanted all those 'internet safety' things into his brain. There was a hesitant pause. Dean made a 'go on' motion with his fingers.

"Well…there was this person online, she's doesn't stand for being above everyone else and she's punched Malfoy," said Harry. "Sarah Connor? You got into trouble with her?" asked Dean, quizzically. "No, no. It was another person; she's just like Sarah but a lot more Slytherin-like. She's a computer hacker-type. Anyway, so three people signed in and started annoying Malfoy and I about Ginny's outburst when she accused us of being gay with one another," Harry winced at that and Dean raised an eyebrow. "So SadisticDevastation – that's the person's screen name; threatened to push her off the Astronomy Tower if she spread any rumours and Ginny immediately signed off. Then Malfoy asked one of them about her screen name. She had a relatively scary answer to that and he was scared. Sarah said that the third person – her screen name's EverlastingDevastation, was scary and I said that SadisticDevastation was scarier. She then answered and said that if they collaborated, everyone would be in trouble. Then ED gave me a challenge,"

"ED?" asked Dean. He had to admit that this mysterious person was quite intriguing.

"EverlastingDevastation, she said that if I manage to find out who she is, she'll go on a date with me. Otherwise, I suffer the consequences,"

"Oh…You're in trouble Harry,"

"And why?"

"Well…from my point of view, this is a very conniving person and could very well pass for a Slytherin. No offence to Sarah Connor," said Dean, looking around worriedly. Last time he said something like that, he wound up with a pair of elephant tusks. "Already discarded that theory, apparently she or he is in Gryffindor," huffed Harry.

"You know what, who is the last person you'd ever suspect to be this person?" asked Dean.

"Um…one of the Sirens," said Harry.

"Which one of them? There are four, if you haven't noticed,"

"Not Zoey – she's too cold and aloof for this person's persona. It can't be Vivian – she only hurts people when it's absolutely necessary,"

"Which leaves Hannah and Sarah,"

"True,"

"Sarah…she's a little…volatile isn't she? How does this person react to provoking?"

"If someone throws an insult, he or she will turn the threat back onto that person. Or just threaten them,"

"And who uses threats the most?" Dean knew where this was leading.

"Hannah…wait – are you saying that the sarcastic Moderator is this…Slytherin-like antagonist?" he yelped.

Dean sighed. He had a really blur friend.

* * *

**Separate Window**

**BoyWhoLived:** I have a guess.

**EverlastingDevastation:** I hope you don't say Goyle. I'm not a rock, I'll have you know.

**BoyWhoLived:** Did I even insinuate that?

**EverlastingDevastation:** It was just a preliminary precaution. Now, who am I?

**BoyWhoLived:** Hannah Allen.

**EverlastingDevastation:** Perhaps I am. You'll just have to figure that out at the Halloween Dance, now would you?

**BoyWhoLived:** THAT ISN'T FAIR.

* * *

**EverlastingDevastation has logged out**

* * *

Harry was slightly irritated.

Not only had ED refused to give him a straight answer, he wouldn't know the outcome of his situation until Halloween night. Something that he did not particularly relish. Halloween night was the night his parents died. He was going to be exceptionally moody and not at a very social prime. Unfortunately, he was so curious about the identity of his extremely antagonising challenger, he simply to had to go.

Now he had to go find a costume.

Damn.

* * *

"So…what are we the collective going as?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going as myself. It's so original," drawled Hannah from under the tree. "Hannah – that is the stupidest idea I've ever heard," said Zoey. "Shut up Ice Princess. I dare you to go as a faerie since you're so icy," she replied. Zoey scowled. "Oh that's great. So we have a faerie, a melodramatic theatrical pervert and I'm going as a cat," said Vivian as Hermione visibly shuddered. "Meow, so the full blown version or the utter Playboy pin-up slut version? If it's the latter, then I hope McGonagall takes away a hundred points from Hufflepuff," asked Sarah. "Playboy pin-up," said Vivian, rolling her eyes. Her costume wasn't going to be too slut-ish. "I'm not going to tell you all. It'll…detract from the surprise," said Catherine. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Okay, so we have a faerie, a melodramatic theatrical pervert, a cat, an i-have-no-idea-what-you-are and I'm a pirate. What about you Hermione?" she said.

"An angel,"

Everyone blinked.

* * *

**Author's Note:** R&R people.


	10. Discover This

Welcome to Chapter Eight of the Hogwarts Chatroom. I am going to try my best to update regularly with long chapters. For any slash lovers, I'd like someone to help beta my story on **EverlastingDevastation**

As usual:

**Disclaimer:** I wanted the rights to Harry Potter for Christmas. But JKR wasn't going to give it to a thirteen year old girl, even if it was Christmas. So damn.

**Warning:** Non-HBP compliant. Language

Please note that I will not put a list of character screen names in here because there is no chatroom segment in this particular chapter. This **IS** Sixth Year. As always, please rate and review.

Now we can start,

line here

**Hogsmeade Weekend.**

Also known as 'Let Us Torture The Boys' Day. The boys were dragged reluctantly out of bed by Hermione and Ginny amidst grumbling and yelling. They also had to drag Hannah out as she, unlike the rest of the girls, was a late riser. After an hour of yelling, grumbling and glares, they finally managed to go down to the Great Hall to meet the Sirens for breakfast. Ron put his elbow in his toast, Harry sulked, Hannah was smirking gleefully, Hermione acted like a mother hen and the remaining Sirens stared blankly at the bunch of them.

They were barely out of the Hall when a snarky voice called out to them.

"So Potter, hanging out with the Weasel and the Mudblood wasn't enough and you had to add more to your pathetic entourage?" said Malfoy, striding up to them. One could note that he stayed away from Sarah who's teeth were bared in a show of animalistic defiance. "We have Dark Royalty, a vampire, a cold-blooded murderess and a Siren," he said, pointing to each girl in turn. The Sirens went pale while the other three got mad. "What are you talking about, Malfoy?" asked Harry, flushed with anger. "Oh, you mean they didn't tell you? I would have thought that they would have told you," he said, walking away.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron. "He knows something we don't," muttered Hermione. She turned towards the girls. Immediately, two ran away at almost the speed of light and the others transformed into animals and ran away. The trio stared at the retreating Sirens and gaped in shock. Hermione was the first to recover.

"Harry, do you think Malfoy was telling the truth?"

line here

"Oh fuck," said Hannah. "Oh fuck sounds about right," replied Sarah. The four of them had landed just out of sight near the carriages. Zoey walked up to him and said in her most regal voice. "Zoey Iris, Sarah Connor, Vivian Carlyle and Hannah Allen," Filch ticked off their names and they got into one carriage. Hannah leaned out the back window and petted the Thestral in order to make it move.

"What are we supposed to do? How does Malfoy know?" said Hannah, worriedly. "Well, I didn't expect to keep my secret for very long," mused Vivian. "Vivian, you were disinherited from Voldemort himself. I'm being targeted by all the Voldemort-supporting Pureblood families for killing Rodolphus Lestrange," said Sarah, panicking. "Well, that's fine and dandy, but unlike you both, I'm not exactly human!" spat Hannah. "Well what about me? I'm fucking DEAD," yelled Zoey. "Look, calm down Hannah, your powers are going out of control," said Vivian, putting a hand on her shoulder. Hannah narrowed her blood red eyes at them, clouded slightly by the lenses of her glasses but she changed back.

They arrived at Hogsmeade and looked around. Zoey suddenly looked up. "The trio's here. They've spotted us. Quick – split up!" she said, hurriedly and everyone ran in different directions. Hannah ran towards Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, Zoey towards the Shrieking Shack, Vivian towards The Three Broomsticks and Sarah to the most unlikely place; Madam Puddifoot's.

"Oh bugger, they've split up. How are we going to find them?" asked Harry, looking around. "I'll go get Sarah and Zoey, Ron, you get Vivian, and Harry, you'd better find Hannah," said Hermione. "Excuse me, why do I get the one who's Dark Royalty?" asked Ron. "Okay you can pick Dark Royalty, vampire, Siren or murderess. You can either handle the daughter of a dark bastard, an undead entity who sucks blood to survive, a seductress with the powers of a Veela or the murderess. I'd go with the one who doesn't like to kill people," said Harry. Ron blinked and ran after Vivian.

Hannah was in the WWW, pretending to browse the darker products. She went up to the Weasley twins. "Excuse me, but where are the Smoke Pellets?" she asked, innocently. "Oh, it's over there," said Fred, pointing. She said her thanks and picked up the economy size. "That will be seventy five Sickles and four Knuts," said George. She paid and walked out of the store only to come face to face with Harry. She shrieked and began to take off.

**Five Seconds Later**

"Harry mate, you need something?" asked Fred. "OH FUCK! I was supposed to catch her," yelped Harry, running off. "Happy to help, mate!" yelled Fred. "What did you help him with?" asked George. "Dunno. Must've been important though," he replied. "Anyway, back to work!"

**line here**

**In The Shrieking Shack**

Zoey came face to face with Catherine Southenboard who was sitting idly on the bed. "FUCK. What are you doing here?" she yelped, all self-composure leaving her. "I knew one of you would come here. I just didn't know it would be you who came here, vampire," said Catherine, a sadistic smile on her face. "I don't give a damn about who you are but don't call me that," growled Zoey, her eyes turning red.

"Ah – but isn't that what you are?" said Catherine, lacing her fingers together. Zoey walked up to the Slytherin and grabbed her by the collar. "I know what I am and I know that I am not one of those penny scrapping fuckers who kill for fun and for money," she growled. "Ooh… Scary Nosferatu, I didn't come here to antagonise you. If I were you I would put me down because here comes Hannah," said Catherine. "Huh? What the fuck are you talking about, woman?" demanded Zoey.

At that point, Hannah barged into the house. She stared at Zoey lifting Catherine up by her collar. "WHAT THE FUCK? DO YOU WANT SARAH'S TITLE OF COLD-BLOODED MURDERESS?" she demanded, wide eyed. "I don't want that fucked up title but I've killed more than her," growled Zoey. "Oh…ja, bye-bye!" she turned around to go out. She then stopped dead in her tracks. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK! HARRY'S GONNA CATCH ME! Gotta hide, gotta hide…" she screamed, diving under the bed. "Um, Hann? I can still see you," said Zoey. "NO YOU CAN'T! I'm invisible!" she yelped.

"Wow. That was fast. Her swings are proceedingly getting faster and faster," said Zoey. "Yup. Actually her brain is like a little swing in her head and as time goes by it gets faster and faster due to something called love related stress. So I'm guessing that she is in fact in true utter love with Harry Potter. Is it not true E.D?" said Catherine. "E.D? Are you…" said Zoey. Hannah gasped. "-a guy?" asked Zoey looking confused. Catherine giggled as Hannah went bright red with anger. "Catherine Southenboard you arse hole," growled Hannah. Then Harry walks into the room. There is silence except Catherine's scribbling on a notepad. "Hannah- is-a-guy," she whispered as she wrote. Harry blinked.

"Hannah is a guy? Huh?" he said. "I'm NOT a fucking guy! I am a female through and through. SO the moral of the story is DO NOT listen to Catherine Southenboard!" yelled Hannah. "Here come the rest," said Catherine. "WHAT THE FUCK?" she screamed. "Rest? What do you mean by 'rest'?" yelled Zoey. Catherine remained quiet, which made Zoey blow a fuse. She grabbed Catherine by her collar again and screamed "Tell me now or so help me I shall-" she broke off midway through her rant because she heard footsteps and voices. "Fuck. Hermy, Ron, Sazzy and Viv are here," growled Zoey. Hannah shrieked. "I'M NOT HERE," she shrieked, slamming herself inside the cupboard.

Ron and Hermione came in, dragging Viv and Sarah in. "Um – do cupboards usually shake like that?" asked Ron. Hannah let out an ear-splitting shriek before bursting out of the cupboard. "THERE'S A DEAD BODY IN THERE," she yelled, latching on to the nearest arm. Harry blinked down at her. She met his gaze and shrieked loudly before grabbing onto Sarah. "SAAARAAAHH…" she whined. "Hann – you're fifteen. Get. A. Grip," said Sarah. "I'm sixteen next month," said Hannah, pouting. "I'm a hundred effing years old," muttered Zoey. Everyone looked at her. "It's true," she replied, shortly. No one dared defy her.

"Last one to school is Malfoy's girlfriend!" yelled Hannah, transforming into her customary black falcon and flew off. "WAIT FOR ME!" yelled Zoey, beginning to flit away. Sarah shook her head and Vivian sighed. "No one can beat them," she said. "I can! Bye-bye," said Catherine and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Ron was wide eyed. "That one REALLY scares me,"

END.


End file.
